The History of Angela(Part 1)
by Ima Glowin Ladeh Bug
Summary: This is going to be a series of short fic's that explore my version of Angel's Past. This first chapter of each of the installments will have a summary of her history in the first chapter. Angela, Solembum, Belgabad (NOTE: Belgabad was the largest dragon at the time of the battle in Vroengard's main city of Doru Araeba.)
1. History of Angela

**Name:** Angela/Wise One(by the elves)

**Age:** Unknown to everyone but herself and Tenga

**Gender:** Female

**Mother:** N!A

**Father:** The Dragon Belgabad

**General Info:** Angela's history is very much unknown in the books, and the only person who may know about it would be her old mentor Tenga. However him she has made swear never to give any important information on her past without asking her first.

**History:** Angela is one of the oldest being's in Alagaësia and has been for a couple hundred century's now. She is one of the last remaining Grey Folk; having been one of the youngest magic users that was used in the spell to bind Magic to the Ancient Language. Angela was actually the reason that magic had to be bound, having been the one that almost destroyed the whole of Alagaësia with her magic.

Before Angela magic as powerful as her's had never been seen, as she was the first and only half-dragon creature ever born. This happened when werecat at the request of a dragon help her Father learn the ability to shift into a human form like werecats could with the help of a female member of the Grey Folks when he fell for her.

Needless to say Angela is very powerful and very special. And because of the amount of raw energy she has inside of her from her Father's heritage she always had trouble controlling her magic, and when she was practicing a spell that involved wind she caused a tornado that ripped through a large area before a group of others were able to use their magic to stop it; her mother was one of the many members of their people to die in the accident.

The reason that it was so difficult for Angela to control her magic was because of the fact that-despite dragons being able to use magic-dragons rarely used magic and they could never know when using it would work correctly. Because of the danger that her uncontrollable magic held the Grey Folk created a spell that would allow them to bind the ability to use magic to their common language.

Because of the amount of energy reserves her and her father had they were both a part of the spell, but they did not use their own magic to cast it, instead both of them lent their energy to help with the spell which wound up resulting in the deaths of quite a few more members of their people. Because of how much death Angela has caused all because of her magic she has been very reluctant to use magic for a very long time.

After the spell was cast to bind magic to the language of the Grey Folk Angela was tutored by Tenga in the use of magic since her mother was gone, her Father returning to his form as a dragon with the help of Tegan's magic and the shapeshifting ability that he'd half learned from a werecat.

She spent nearly half a century with Tenga before she finally left, first visiting her Father and then simply wandering around. During the time of Du Fyrn Skulblaka she was not actually in Alagaësia; but had gone East towards the area that Eragon later would travel towards to find a place to allow Dragon's to start again as a race.

When she came back she heard of all that had happened, but held no contempt towards the Elves seeing as the problem had been resolved. Instead she went and stayed with them for a bit in order to help them learn about Dragons, and help with learning to Ride them. Though she did not explain how she knew so much about them.

She was a good friend of Eragon the First during this time, and also became good friends with Rhunön. Though she never told/never has told either of them her history or the extent of her magic-though not even she knows the extent of her magic because of being so reluctant to use it.

When Galbatorix attacked the Riders Base at Vroengard Angela had been there as well, however she had been at the Vault Of Souls, having been there encase anyone happened to find it. Though it was unlikely that that would happen and she knew that very well. The real reason that she had been 'stationed' there was to make sure that she was safe during the battle because of the fact that she'd told her Father that she felt something terrible was going to happen.

When she was in the Vault her Father died and as soon as she was out and found out she broke down, her magic going out of control similar to how it had when she was young. Luckily no one was around, and the Vault of Souls was well protected enough that no damage hit it. Though she's not aware of it and still is not aware; her Father's Eldunarí did survive the battle, and is disguised as a very large Rock through Magic. The Eldunarí was kept in an area not to close to Tenga's home as to not cause suspicion, but close enough that he was able to get to it if anyone tried anything.

**Personality:** Angela is a very free spirit; she will not conform to other's rules-though she will often make people think that she is willing to. She does not like people who think that they have a right to control what people do without any previous proof that that person is a danger. This is one of the reason's that she fled rather then listening to Nasuada's restrictions of magic.

She is a very skilled fighter, being on pair with most elves and better then all humans(for the most part) when it comes to fighting with a weapon. However she is not very skilled when it comes to fighting without a weapon and so she tends to always have something on her that she can use to fight.

Angela is a lot different then just about every human Female, but because of the fact that she looks humans some men will tend to treat her as they would any other human female when first meeting her. This isn't really a problem in the city's, but when on the road it can be a large pain. However she is very much capable of takeing care of herself and normally gives those who treat her without respect a lesson in manors.

**Other:** Angels did once reside in the Hall of the Soothsayer, having spent the better part of a century there about 700 years before the Rider War; having been in a bit of a hibernateiv state most of the time. The reason for this was because of the fact that she'd heard of the place and had decided to go there because of the fact that she had been starting to grow tired and wanted to retreat from the world for awhile. However because of the fact that she didn't have the body of a dragon she couldn't just curl up and sleep for long periods wherever she wanted because she would be vulnerable.


	2. Battle of Vroengard(Part 1)

Angela stood at the side of a large black dragon as she watched the Riders of Vroengard's main city of Doru Araeba make preparations for an attack that they knew was inevitable. She was under his left wing; which he had lifted so that it covered her from the rain. She didn't like this. What was happening was to alike to something that she'd seen in one of the many visions she'd had well residing in the Hall of the Soothsayer a few century's back. She knew something was going to happen-but she didn't know what exactly.

All she knew was that it was going to be horrible, and very devastating to this place. "Something terrible is going to happen Father… destruction and ruin will plague the island like it has never seen before." She told the Dragon.

Angela's voice far more solemn than it had been in a long time; since the time when her mother had died. It was out of place from her usual amused curiosity, and it caused Belgabad to twist his neck so that his massive head was looking down at her. After a moment he reached for her mind, asking a simple enough question. _'What have you seen Svit-kona?' _His words were rougher then a bonded dragon because of the uncounted century's he'd spent in the wild, but clearer then a wild one because he was still accustomed to speaking with his daughter when he saw her.

Angela shook her head slightly, not looking away from the humans and elves bustling around as they prepared for a siege. "I..am not entirely sure. This scene reminds me of the last image I saw in the Hall of the Soothsayer." She told him, the vision had actually been the reason that she had left, bringing herself back to the world when she'd rather have stayed sleeping.

"I only saw fragments, and I could feel very much sadness and despair…" She told him before turning her head to look at the mighty dragon. "Something terrible is going to happen Father.. and it will not be in the favor of the Riders or the Dragons." She told him.

Belgabad moved his head down and very lightly tapped the top of her head with the end of his snout. _'All will be find Dautr.' _He told her, to which Angela reached up to put a hand on his snout.

The stayed still for a moment before Angela turned to look back at the last of the Riders strong holds; Belgabad following the motion. "I hope that your right." She told him before looking down at the young werecat who was asleep at her feet. She still wasn't sure why he had decided to come with her; but she guessed that he had his reasons. Those creatures always did.


	3. Battle of Vroengard(Part 2)

"I don't see why I need to be in here." Angela said as she paced around the eggs in the Vault of Souls. "The fight is out there, and no one is going to find this place. I don't even think that I would be able to find it if Umaroth and the other Eldunarí didn't want me to." She said. And it was true. She may have powerful magic; but trying to find something that so many ancient dragons didn't want her to find would be next to impossible.

_'Relax Blakacane Sundavr. If there wasn't a reason for it; then you wouldn't be in this cave now would you?'_ The young werecat who'd apparently decided to accompany her during her time in the vault said to her silently, using the dragon's name for her.

This caused her to turn to look at him. "How do you know that name?" Angela questioned; she was sure that she'd never met this werecat before.

The werecat simply stretched before going in a circle and laying to make himself comfortable before telling her. _'My Great Grandfather is part of the reason your even here. Why wouldn't I know your name?'_ He questioned.

Angela only had to ponder what he said for a brief moment before she said. "Your Iliasundavr's Great Grandson." She declared aloud, mainly to let him know that she knew what it was he was hinting at. Iliasundavr had been a friend of her mother and fathers, and was the one that had helped with the magic that allowed her Father change into a human form so that he could be with her Mother; and then later turn back after her mother died.

_'Correct.'_ Solembum thought to her as he laid his head down at where he was sitting, comfortably warm because of the heat in the cavern that was keeping the air the right temperature for the eggs.

"Lazy little thing aren't you?" Angela questioned Solembum with a slight smirk like smile, clearly amused by the fluffy furred werecats apparent lack of interest in anything going on at the moment bedside's his want for a nap.

_'Yes well, at least I didn't sleep away a decade in one go._' Solembum retaliated, though it seemed a bit more like a game then it did people jabbing remarks at each other.

"Touché. You've got a good wit for such a fluffed up werecat." Angela shot back, meaning quite literally that his fur looked lie it made up about half his size.

Solembum simply flicked his tail to the left and didn't reply, seeming to have lost interest which just left Angela to her thoughts, and to worry about her Father who was out in the fray of battle at the moment from what she would guess.


	4. Battle of Vroengard(Part 3)

Angela struggled to be able to move, she didn't know exactly how long her mind had been held by the Eldunarí; how long it had been since she'd heard her Father in her head telling her that she would live to the end of this war. But she knew that it had been long enough for her to begin to tire out from her struggle.

Finally she felt the weight on her mind lift and she shot up and ran for the entrance of the cave. She would have been out sooner; she would have left as soon as she heard the message. But the Eldunarí had refused to let her leave until the enemy and others who had been on the island were gone. Something that angered her in that moment, but she would accept as necessary later.

She was only briefly aware of the Umaroth's body less voice advising the werecat who's name she'd learned was Solembum to stay in the cave. Though she really didn't care at the moment if anyone followed her. She made it to the cave entrance and spoke quietly and lowly her true name so as no one and nothing would hear her and the door swung open.

Once she was able she ran towards where she knew her Father lay, where she had last heard his mind before the connection had been abruptly cut off in order to die without her feeling him slip away. When she reached the edge of the city she was able to spot her Father's body easily because of it's size, and she fell to her knees by the side of his head as she let out a strangled wordless yell.

Her Father was one of the last two people she had left from her childhood. And was the last person left who she really trusted, what with how 'flighty' Tenga could be. As she yelled a burst of wordless magic flew out of her in the form of a dark green colored fire. The fire only seemed to grow as she reached out to lay her hand flat against the side of her Fathers snout.

Before she turned her head away from his lifeless eyes-only to notice a sight that made her rage grow more. Large chunks of the leather from her fathers wings had been cut away. It was clear that this hadn't been done fighting, the cuts were to clean and to precise. Someone had taken it after he'd died.

She opened her mouth to let out a sting of insults at Galbatorix before closing it, a glare coming to her face as she face before she stood, cutting off the magic to the fire she'd not realized that she'd created. As she did a small figure jumped down from the high peak of a mostly crumbling wall. "The betrayer will pay for this slaughter. But time's key to any victory." She told Solembum. "Did they take the three eggs that they were meant to?" She questioned.

_'Yes, all three eggs were taken.'_ Solembum told her. _'However, once we leave the island we wont remember about the Vault.'_ He reminded.

"And well we shouldn't. I don't think we should remember even being here until the time comes when the Vault is found and the war is over." Angela told Solembum; she didn't want to forget her Fathers Death. But because of the fact that they had spent the duration of the fight in the Vault then altering both of their memories so that they didn't remember being there at all would probably be best.


End file.
